A Story For Every Star
by mew luchia
Summary: Oneshots: Now in her final year of High School Rima has come to terms with herself being in love with her friend Nagihiko. One problem, he's dating her best friend Amu. What is Rima going to do when her heart calls for Nagi, but doesn't want to hurt Amu?
1. French Lesson

**Ok I was bored so I'm going to make a series of one-shots. Here is the first one.**

**Pairing: Amuto IkutoxAmu**

**Summary: Amu needs to learn French. Ikuto is willing to help. What happens when he teaches her something else **_French_**.**

**I don't own the show or series 'Shugo Chara" in any way. It belongs to Peach Pit.**

"ARGE! I'll never lean this!" Amu cried slamming her fists on her desk.

"What's the matter, desu?" Suu asked He Charas floated around her with concerned looks.

"I have to learn French. Why did I even take this class!?" Amu said as she plopped down on-top of her bed.

"Don't you remember Amu?" Ran said

_"Class this semester you need to take another language class." Mr. Nikaidou sensei said. "On you way out please take a fourm with the choices. Hand them in tomorrow."_

_"Hinamori-san which class are you going to take?" Tadase asked_

_"I don't know."_

_"I'm think French. I hear it is the language of love." (I don't know if that is really true. But it goes nicely. )_

_"R-really?" Amu asked. She could feel her cheeks heating up. _

_"Yeah" Tadase answered_

"Yeah. That was two months ago." Miki said

"Yeah, but." Amu said rolling over hugging her pillow. "I not sure if I feel the same way about him now than I did then." Amu closed her eyes. "What am I going to do? I have a French test in two days?"

"I could help you." A voice said

Amu jumped at hearing another voice besides hers and her Chara's. She turned around to see Ikuto leaning on the frame of the balcony door. "W-what do you want I-ikuto!?" Amu yelled

"What? I can't visit you?" Ikuto asked with a smirk steeping closer. AMu started turning pink.

Yoru popped out from behind Ikuto. "I think she wants you to visit! She always leaves her door open or unlocked, naya!"

"That's not it!" Amu yelled her face beat red.

"Then why are you so red?" Ikuto asked leaning down to Amu. He was now right in her face.

"G-G-GET OUT!" Amu screamed. Ikuto steeped back. Amu stood up and pushed Ikuto out. Of course having some trouble due to his larger size. She locked the door to the balcony in his face.

"Ikuto leaned to the door. His face up to it. "But I can teach you French."

Amu looked at him. She was still red. A few moments passed and she sigh. She opened the door and Ikuto walk in. "Fine. Teach me French but no funny bossiness. Got it?" Ikuto nodded. He walked over to Amu's bed and sat down. Yoru flew off to go fool around with Amu's Charas. Amu grabbed her book and sat a few inches away from Ikuto.

A Few minutes passed and Amu was doing pretty well. "Ok you have pretty much all the basic down. Now I'm going to teach you something that is also French."

Amu didn't know what he was talking about. "Whatever." She answered using her 'cool and spicy' attitude. She turned her head away from facing him. Ikuto smirked. He leaned closer to Amu until he was only a few inches away. He took his free hand and turned Amu's Head to him. She was red as a tomato. He leaned in closer. "I-ikuto! W-what are you doing?" Amu stuttered.

"Teaching you something French." He was now only a couple of cementers away.

"Ikut-" Amu was cut off my Ikuto's lips. They were soft. He kissed her in a passionate way. Amu's eyes widened. He kissed her! HE KISSED HER! Then she felt something on her lip. It was his tongue! She gasp and Ikuto took this chance to slip his tongue in. Amu didn't know what was happening or what do do. Ikuto's tongue played around. Amu was so surprised, but she wanted to enjoy it. So she decide to.She took her arms and wrapped them around Ikuto playing with his hair. They stayed like that. Playing around with each other's tongues for a while.

Their Charas were peeking out from behind the lamp next to Amu's bed. Ran and Suu were giggling. Yoru was smiling. Miki was blushing at the two. In other words they were all happy for the two. They were all thinking the same thing. '_Finally!'_

Amu and Ikuto finally brook apart a few more minutes. Amu was still a bit red and Ikuto was smiling not smirking but smiling. "So...How do you like your French lesson?"

"I think it's wonderful. But what was all that..With the tongue?

"That my Amu was a 'French Kiss" (That is what I heard it is. Well with the tongues. )

"Well may I say. It is a wonderful thing." Amu giggled.

"We better get back to you_ learning_." Ikuto said.

"Lets." Amu said. She and Ikuto embraced each other in another heart felt kiss. After a few minutes they decided to stop."I guess it's time for me to go to bed and you to go home."

"AWWWW. I can't stay?" Ikuto pouted

"No. You know I still need to learn more French. How about tomorrow. Right after dinner?"

"Fine, but we will learn more French Language."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Just promise to come again tomorrow."

"I promises." He kissed amu on the lips before calling for Yoru. Yoru and the other flew out from behind the lamp.

"Bye! Yoru!(desu)" They all said.

"Bye, naya!" He called out.

Ikuto jumped off the balcony. Amu quickly ran to the edge with her Charas. They saw Ikuto jump from roof to roof heading home. Amu looked at at the sky full of stars. '_I though I loved Ikuto. Now. I definitely know I do' _ Amu put on her pajamas and went to bed having dreams of her and Ikuto. (NOT in the perverted way. You people and you perverted minds! XD The ones who aren't thinking perverted. thanks for not having perverted minds) Her Charas climbed into their eggs and went to sleep.

Ikuto was hopping roof to roof thinking of Amu and what had happen.'_I now know I really do love her. She also showed she loves me back. By kissing back. What a wonderful night.'_

**Thanks for watching! I was thinking about what to write then somehow I started thinking about the French class I'm taking this year. Then the so called 'French Kiss' came to mind and so this was born. I finished this at 12:24 am! XD Well I will be taking some ideas if you have any. Ok her is what to do.**

**If you have a pairing tell me it. I will pretty do any pairing except yaoi (boyxboy) or yuri (girlxgirl). EWW! . And unless a lot of people want it I will not do IkutoxUtau. **

**If you have a idea for a story tell me it. I will chose pairing for you. Nothing M rated.**

**If you have a idea for a story and a pairing tell me! Same rules as the others. Nothing M rated, yaoi or yuri. If I don't pick you story, idea, or pairing. Post it again after your review. I may do it next time! Don't give up! Well please review! I also can't wait for any of you ideas! One more thing if you want it to be a short story. Like a two or maybe three chapter long story (Depending how I feel and what it is about). Tell me so. Don't give me the pairing that was just done in this one-shot. Wait another one or two stories till you give me another Amuto.**

**Tip: Add this to 'Story Alert' list so you know when I up-date. This will be in a different pairing groupevery story.**

**MewLuchia**


	2. Sketching Love

**Ok sorry i haven't written in a while. School is getting harder. . well this is a MikixYoru story. Sorry to Shiratori Ryuga. I was working on a KuukaiXUtau story but I have a major writers block. Also I'm don't usually write/read/think/suppourt that couple. But don't be sad! It may take awhile but I will come up with one! In the mean time enjoy this one and others.**

**Pairing:MikiXYoru**

**Summary:Miki is constantly drawing in her book but no one know what she is drawing. But when Yoru finds out what he see shocks him. What will happen? Please read and find out!**

**I don't own the show or series 'Shugo Chara" in any way. It belongs to Peach Pit.**

Amu and her Charas were in the park. It was Sunday so there was no Guardian business.

"I'm SO bored!" Amu cried out. She was sitting on a park bench throwing her bead back. "I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry Amu-Chan! We'll think of something!' Ran yelled

"Right, desu! " Suu added

Miki didn't answer. She was busy drawing in her pad.

"Oi Miki! You there?" Amu asked lifting her head.

Miki didn't hear her. She was busy drawing in her pad.

"Miki, what cha' drawing?" Ran asked trying to see. Miki quickly snapped her book shut.

"I-it's nothing!" Miki yelled. She stuffed her book back in her bag. Amu, Ran, and Suu all exchanged looks but then was interrupted by a 'Yo!' They all tuned all ways but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Amu called out. The voice answered back.

"Up hear kid." Amu looked up to see Ikuto sitting in the tree above her.

"Ikuto!" The four of them shouted. Ikuto jumped down from the tree. Yoru popped out from behind!

"Oi! Don't forget me. Nay!" He yelled looking a bit mad. Then he flew off with Ran, Miki, and Suu to a shady tree. Amu and Ikuto started talking.

(Well Amu more like yelling insults and Ikuto being...well Ikuto. XD)

Miki took out her drawing book again and started to draw again.

"Oi! What are you drawing?" Yoru tried to get close enough to see but Miki pulled away.

"I-it's nothing!" She said again but this time her face was red.

"Miki your face is all red. Are you sick out something?" Ran asked.

"No I'm not sick!" Miki yelled. She turned around to see Yoru right in front of her. "AH!"

While Miki was busy screaming Yoru grabbed her book and flew off. "HAHA!"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Miki shouted. She chased after Yoru.

"ACK!" Miki bumped ito Yoru and they crashed to the ground.

"MIKI!" Ran yelled. She and Suu flew over to Miki and Yoru. Miki opened her eyes to she she was on top of Yoru. She turned red and jumped off.

"Are you alright Miki, desu?" Suu asked .

"Yeah." Miki said looking down.

"What about me?...Ouch." Yoru said. He opened his eyes to only see darkness. "AHHH I have gone blind!"

"No you jut have Miki's book on your face." Ran said.

"Oh." Yoru took the book off and flipped through the pages.

"NO!" Miki cried.

The first few pages were of Ran, Suu, and Amu. Then the Guardians and there charas. Then Utau, Eru, and Iru afterwards Ikuto and a few with Amu and him. Yoru laughed a bit. Then he flipped the page.What he saw shocked him. He flipped a bunch more pages and all of them were of HIM! There were about 10 pages of HIM! Yoru looked up wide eyes. Miki turned red as a tomato and pulled her cap over he head. Ran and Suu floated over and looked at the book. They giggled a bit at what they saw. Yoru floated over to Miki.

"Why were they all of me?" Yoru asked

Miki only blushed harder and pulled her cap over her face more.

Ran hit Yoru on the head. HARD. "You idiot! You don't ask directly! Explicitly in public! That's embarrassing for people!" **A/N: I know. I wish boys weren't so clueless**

"Sorry Mss. Bossy Pants. I'm not girl so I won't know these things!" Yoru said rubbing his head. "I'll go apologize" Yoru flew over to Miki who had flew behind the tree. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He though of an another way to apologize. He snuck behind Miki and gave her a BIG hug. Miki jumped slightly at the arms suddenly around her. She turned her head to see Yoru. She blushed harder. Yoru let go. "I'm sorry Miki. I didn't mean to embarrasses you."

Miki smiled after a little bit. Yoru smiled back. "It's alright. It is just that you...are..um...good..to sketch." Miki blushed again. Yoru smiled and gave her a big hug again. This time Miki hugged back. Then they heard giggling behind the bush "RAN! SUU!" Miki yelled. She and Yoru let go quickly.

Ran and Suu came out of the bushes. "You too look so cute together." Ran said.

"She is right. desu" Suu added. Miki and Yoru blushed. After a little bit they heard Amu and Ikuto calling.

"Oi! Ran, Miki, Suu! Time to go!" Amu yelled

"Yoru. time to leave." Ikuto called.

The four charas came out from behind the tree. They said bye to each other and went to Amu and Ikuto. Ran, Miki, and Suu went in there egg pouch. Yoru sat on Ikuto shoulder.

Ikuo leaned down into Amu's face. "See you Tomorrow_ Amu_." He said. Amu turned beat red.

"Whatever." She said trying to use her 'cool & spicy' tone. It fail with her face all red. Ikuto chuckled. Amu turned redder and walked away. Ikuto chara changed and jumped off probably to take an another nap. Miki went back to drawing in her book. This time of her and Yoru together.

**Ok i know this was kinda bad. Well I am getting writer block. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! TTTT As I said before I was going to put up a KuukaiXUtau story but I have MAJOR writers block for that pairing. I not used to it much. So if you have any ideas for it PLEASE tell me! Well I hope you liked this. I promise to add another one sooner than last time. Well please read, review, and send your story/couple ideas! I would love to hear them! I may write yours! OH! one more thing! This MikiXYoru couple was suggested by 'Shiratori Ryuga' . Thank You for your couple idea! Well I can't to hear what you think! BYE BYE! **


	3. A Song For You From Me

**This is a KuukaixUtau. Requested by **Shiratori Ryuga.

**Pairing: KuukaixUtau**

**Summary: It's Kuukai's and Utau's 1 year anniversary since the got together. One problem Utau doesn't know what to give Kukai as a gift. What will she do?! Song-fic**

**Tittle: A Song For You From Me**

Utau walked down the streets one afternoon. She was off work, so she could relax. She was wearing a disguise, black pants with the flower sandals Kukai gave her for her birthday a purple tank-top and and a red long haired wig. Her music career is now as popular as when she was still with Easter. So she has to wear a disguise again. It was troublesome but it prevented her from being trampled by fans and the paparazzi. He charas were off somewhere making and embryo plan with Kesiki and the others.

"What am I going to do?" Utau said with a sigh. She was deep in though so didn't hear footsteps coming up behind her. She was never aware of the person following her until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hay there cupcake. What's up?"

Utau turned her head around to see her one year long boyfriend, Kuukai. "Not much. Just relaxing, and I swear I need it." Utau said she then walked over to a bench since they were in the park now. Kuukai sat next to her with an arm on the back of the bench.

"They shouldn't be working such a pretty girl so hard." Kuukai said with a wink.

Utau blushed. "K-kuukai!"

Said boy just chuckled. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box in light pink wrapping paper and a red ribbon. The colours reminded her of her charas. "This is for you."

Utau took the box and slowly and very carefully opened, not wanting to ruin the neat wrapping. Under the wrapping was a velvet box. Utau opened the examine and gasped. Inside was a beautiful ring. It had small red and light pink gems attached on it all around the outside. "Oh Kuukai, it's wonderful." Utau said picking up the ring to small it better.

"Thanks, now look inside."

Utau tipped the ring an bit so she could see the inside rim. There was a tiny message carved into it.

_~Kuukai & Utau 4ever~_

"Kuukai! It's...it's..wonderful" Utau then flung her arms around Kuukai in a tight hug.

"I know. I'm glad you like it." Kuukai then returned the hug. "Happy one year anniversary." After a few minutes they let go and Utau then slipped on the ring. "Utau there's more."

"What more!? But wasn't the ring expan-" Utau was cut off by Kuukai's hand over he mouth.

"Don't worry. Its just a special front row seat right behind my teams benches at our Championship game later this afternoon. So will you come?"

"Ofcorse I will."

"Great. I'm sorry but I have to go now. We need to practice some more. I'l see you at 5. Bye Utau" With a quick kiss on the cheek and he was gone.

Utau then stood up and walked back to her apartment.

The time of the game rolled around quickly. Utau was wearing a white pleated skirt with a black belt and a blue tank with a yellow star in and orange circle, her red sunglasses and the same sandals.

"RUN! KUUKAI! RUN!" Utau yelled. The people near by covered their ears to drown out her scream.

Kuukai who had the ball dribbled in across the field dodging many of the other team's players. Then he shot the ball towards the net. Everything seems to have went into slow motion. Then the ball...scored! The crowd went up in cheers. The team ran towards Kuukai and lifted him up into the air.

"KUUKAI! KUUKAI! KUUKAI!" They chanted. Then they let him down soon for him to be pulled into a tight hug by Utau. Followed by a big kiss. The team cheered and whistled at the two. Then they stopped looking slightly embarrassed.

"Congratulations Kuukai. You won!' Utau said after s little bit.

"Yeah, I know it was awesome." Kuukai said . "I didn't think we were going to win. Genkuu High is pretty tough team."

"Was, a pretty tough team. You beat them." Yeah I guess so." Kuukai said grinning.

Then Kuukai's coach came over with the soccer ball and a trophy. "Here Kuukai." He said handing the ball and trophy to him. "You deserve these. With out you we couldn't have won."

"Gee, coach. I don't know what to say." Kuukai took the ball. "I don't deserve this. We all worked hard for this." Kuukai then was slapped on the back.

"Take it Kuukai. You DO deserve it. The entire team thinks so." One teammate said.

"Really?" Kuukai asked. He was answered be many 'yeah's' and 'totally's' and one 'absolutely mate'.**(A/N:1)**Alright then Thanks." Kuukai then turned towards the crowd and held the trophy up high. The crowd went up in screams.

After the game everyone went home. Kuukai was walking Utau home, it was about 6 o'clock. After they got there Kuukai gave Utau a kiss.

"I'll see you later kay." Kuukai said "At your concert?"

"Yeah I'll see you then." Utau said. She closed the door and slumped onto the floor. "What am I going to do? Our anniversary is almost over and I still don't have a present for him." Utau then walked up into her room and started getting ready.

Once she was done it was 7 o'clock. Utau walked downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for the Limo to pick her up for the concert. "What am I going to do?"

"What's wrong sis?" Ikuto walked in. **(A/N:2)**

"It's Me and Kuukai's one year anniversary and I don't have a present for him." Utau said with a sigh. "He got me this most amazing ring and the best seats to his big game. And me, Nada, nothing, Zip-i-dee-doo -da." Utau said with her arms failing about to emphasize that she had nothing.

"Don't swing your arms like that. You might pull a muscle. Or seriously hurt someone, mainly me." Ikuto said with a smirk sitting down next to Utau. Her response was hitting him with a pillow. "H-hay! Stop that Utau!"

"Well your not being helpful, you know!" Utau hit him a few more times then stopped. "What am I going to do Ikuto."

Ikuto leaned back in a calm like deemer. "Well what do you think you should do?"

"I just said I don't know. If I did I wouldn't be asking you."

"Alright, alright." Ikuto said putting his hands up. Then he though for a little bit. "How 'bout you show him you love him?"

"I know but how?!" Utau was getting mad now.

"Well you can show emotion your songs right?"

"Yeah."

"So show him that you love him through your songs."

Utau sat there. Think over what her brother just said. Then she jumped up. "Your right! I'll show him how I love him though my songs!"

"I just said that." Utau tackled Ikuto and gave him a big hug saying 'thank you' over and over again. then a horn honked. "Alright, your rids here" Ikuto pushed Utau out the door. "Now go get 'em" The door shut.

Utau ran into the limo and to the concert hall. The show was in one and a half hours. "Sanjo-san! Sanjo-san! I have a new song idea! I need it done now!

"What we can't. Not so soon." Utau's manager said. "The shows starting soon.

"Trust me one this. I have the lyrics here. Look!" Utau shoved a few pieces of paper at her. " I wrote them on the way here."

Sanjo-san looked over the papers. "T-this is amazing." she picked up her cell and dialed a number. "Dohi! Get the band in the recording room now! We have a last minute song to do! I don't care if it's so late just do it!"

"Thank you Sanjo-san." Utau said.

"No problem. Now go you have a song to record."

"Right!" Utau ran to the recording room. She told the band she was going to sing and for them to just play along. After a few tries the got it right. Just in time too. Utau ran to the stage side and waited for the show.

When the time of the show came around the concert hall was packed. Right in the middle a few rows from the front was Kuukai.

"Alright Utau, It's time."

"Right"

The lights dimmed and Utau went on stage. She was wearing a mid thigh blue dress with a orange bow tied around the waist, black heels and a start clip in her hair. The crowd went wiled. The music started and Utau sang her songs. At the end before the last song Utau told the sound boot to hold.

"That you everyone! For being with me all this time. Good and bad. But there is one special person I want to thank." Murmurs went though the crowd. "That person is very dear to me. They were with me all the time and loves me very much. I would like to thank me boyfriend Kuukai Shouma!" The crowd cheered. "Kuukai happy one year anniversary. This song is for you!" Utau nodded and the music started and she sang with all her heart. **(See Edit Note)**

**.**

**.**

The crowd went up in cheers and screams. Utau looked out at the crowd. 'I did it. Kuukai, these are me feeling. I gave them to you the way I can. Through song.' Utau look throw the rows hopping to see Kuukai. Then there her was. Right in the middle, right in front of her. "Kuukai?" Utau said steeping closer. It was kuukai. "KUUKAI!" Utau yelled, then she jumped off the stage and ran towards Kuukai.

Kuukai walked towards Utau pushing past the crowd. Then he engulfed her into a big hug and a passionate kiss. "Utau, that was beautiful. I loved it."

"Really?" Utau said looking up, tears of happiness coming out.

"Really." Kuukai said.

"Happy one year anniversary Kuukai." Utau said hugging him closer.

"Happy one year anniversary Utau." Kuukai said giving her a big hug then kissing her again.

**A/N1: My own British fun. lol**

**A/N2: I don't know if Ikuto lives with Utau, If so whatever, if not just go with it. kay?**

**So there you go. A KuukaiXUtau fic. I am so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry this took forever to write. I couldn't think of something. I started but I got writes block. Then my keyboard broke. But I got past the writers block after I saw the episode with Kuukai and Utau at her concert. So I hope you like this I worked hard on it. Oh, the song is 'Baby Look At Us Now' by Sarina Paris. I thought this fit because Utau and Kuukai is a bit of a strange couple. Don't see it very often. So people never know if it would work out I guess. So please send in your reviews, comments, notes, pairings, so on and so forth. Also I will now do light yoai couples. Nothing extreme. So if you like that type of stuff tell me the pairing. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made have made. I'm not very good with those. Sorry. ^-^'**

**  
**_**EDIT 4/3/10**__**: I've re-uploaded this chapter because I've heard that having song lyrics in your stories is not allowed and may be at risk of being deleated. I don't want to take that risk so I've removed them. If you want to know the song I'll say it again. It's 'Baby Look At Us Now' By Sabrina Paris. Look it up on youtube or something because it's a good song. Thank you.**_


	4. A Love Goal

**Ok I think my writers block is almost all gone. ^^ Yea! Ok I am happy with all the reviews I'm getting I feel more willing to write more! You can tell I'm happy cause I'm using a lot of exclamation points! XD Well this is going to be a Kuukamu story. (Kuukai X Amu) This was requested by XxSakuraTenshixX . I hope you enjoy this! Let's go!!**

**Pairing: Kuukamu (Kuukai X Amu)**

**Summary: Kuukai's soccer team won the championship soccer game and a party is held afterwards for celebration. Amu decides to tell Kuukai how she feels but Tadase keeps interrupting. Will Amu ever get her chance to tell Kuukai before it is to late?**

**DECLAMARE: I don't own 'Shugo Chara' in anyway shape or form. It belongs to Peach-Pit and NOT me. Okay?**

* * *

"Hiro has the ball! He's dribbling it across the field...OOH! He's been surrounded by three of Yuuka's players! What will Hiro do?! Look He passing the ball to....KUUKAI! Kuukai is dribbling down the field at lightning speed passing every player!" The announcer was yelling into the microphone. Seiyo was having another soccer game but not just any soccer game, The Region championships. Seiyo has been on a major winning steak this season and everyone was pumped for this game. "SCORE! Another goal for Seiyo Middle school! The score is tied fifteen to fifteen with only thirty seconds left who will win this game?!"

The crowd cheered and chanted as the Seiyo team was called in for a quick team talk. "Alight team thirty seconds left, we need to score to win. This will be Seiyo's first Regional win in twenty years so go out there and give it your best. Alright, GO GET THEM!" The team screamed as they made there way to the field. The tension grew and the crowd waited. Then the whistle sounded and everyone sprang into action.

As the game went on the announcer stated everything that went on. "Hikaru has the ball and is dribbling down the field he shoots and..NO! Hikaru's kick was blocked! There are only twenty seconds left! OH the tension is killing me! The final ball drop is down and Yuuka has the ball! And Kuukai steals it back! Only ten seconds left! Kuukai dribbles he shoots and he.....SCORES! That's it people Seiyo has just won the Regional Championship! This is history for the books people! "

Even with his microphone the announcer's voice on the loud speakers was drowned out by the cheers of the fans. Dozens on people ran from the stands and on to the field to get a look at the trophy.

"Kuukai! Kuukai!" Yelled the coach. Kuukai who was shaking hands with many people turned to see his coach.

"What's up?" He asked. All the coach did was hold out the trophy towards him with a large grin on his face. "What, the trophy? But coach I don't-" Before he could finish the trophy was shoved into his hands and then was lifted into the air sitting upon the shoulder of his teammates.

"Kuukai! Kuukai! Kuukai! Kuukai!" They chanted. Said boy just smiled and held the trophy above his head for all to see. Cheers were erupted as their school's champion was being carried around with the winning trophy above his head.

A few hours later a party was being held in the gym of the school for everyone. The walls were decorated with the jerseys of the payers, pictures, posters, and on the far back wall in a glass case sat the golden trophy of the championship. The gym was full of students, friends, family, and staff all out to celebrate the school's historic accomplishment.

And off the the side sitting in a metal fold out chair, feet propped up on the table was the hero of the game himself. Kuukai Soma. His red-brown hair still as messy as ever and his white collier dress shirt un-tucked and the top three buttons opened. His black pants rolled up his leg, still propped up, reviling his blue socks with yellow and orange stars on them. His shoes were clean and new form never being worn and his blazer was hanging off his chair and as he sat their with his head back staring at nothing in particular.

People all around were chatting and dancing. He just wanted to relax. Drifting off to sleep Kuukai decided to close his eyes listening to the music from the DJ booth. He was at peace, that is until her felt some hand placed over his eyes. Opening them nothing changed. The hands were clearly blocking all vision he had. Then he felt a breath on the back of his neck sending chills down his spin.

"Guess who." The voice said. In a low soft whisper trying to disguise their voice. Unforchantly they weren't doing a very good job at it.

"I know it's you Hinamori-san." Kuukai said with a smirk on his lips. a 'huff' was heard as the hand were removed from his eyes. The blinding light hurt but his eyes adjusted easily. Turning around in his seat he saw, just as he guessed, Amu Hinamori sitting their with a pout on her face.

"No fair Kuukai-sempi! How could you know?!"

"Your not very good at disguising you voice." Kuukai said chuckling

"What so funny?

Kuukai pointed directly towards her face. "You are! Pouting make you so childish! Aren't you supposed to be like thirteen! That face makes you look like your ten again!" At this point Kuukai was laughing.

Amu blushed and turned her head away. "Well the was you ACT I would guess you were five not fourteen!"

Kuukai pretended to wince in pain and put his hand over his heart. "Ooo, that hurts deeply Hinamori-san" At this point both were laughing.

"Anyway I came over here to say congrats on winning." Amu said smiling. Her smile and rosy cheeks struck Kuukai as he looked her over. Amazed at how she looked. Her hair was in its traditional way but this time she had a blue start to hold it up. She wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt and a white jean jacket that cut off right above her belly button. He had a black petted skirt that was down to her knees and blue strap heels. "Uhh, Kuukai-sempi? You alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts and back to reality her saw Amu looking at him with a worried look on her face. "Y-yeah I'm fine Hinamori-san. I was just admiring how lovely you look." Said girl just blushed.

"Amu." She said after some time.

"What?" A confused Kuukai said.

"Call me Amu. We've know each other long enough so please call me Amu." She said blushing looking down towards the ground.

Kuukai after realizing this grinned. "Only if you call me Kuukai no 'sempi' make me feel old for some reason."

Amu looked up and nodded smiling. Kuukai did his signature girn and thumbs up. They two stared at each other for a while. Amu took a deep breath. "K-Kuukai-kun?" she said trying out the way it sounded.

"Y-yeah Amu-chan?" They way he said her name made her heart skip a beat.

_Come on girl! You can do it! What would Ran, Miki, and Suu say?! _The guardian characters left Amu half way thru her second year in the middle school saying she was fine on her own now. She always remembered that they would be in her heart and always with her. Kuukai, Tadase, Rima and Nagi guardian characters left as well. Only Yaya's and Kairi's still remained since they both were younger than the rest of them.

"Amu-chan? You alright? You spaced out." Kuukai said worried.

"No, I'm fine. Anyway I want to say that......"

"That what? Kuukai asked.

Amu took a deep breath. "That I-" she was then cut off by the sound of someone.

Both turned and saw Tadase running up to them, mainly Amu. When he got there he smiled. "There you two are. I've been looking all over for you guys. The old Guardians are all here and want to see everyone."

"So it's like a little Guardian reunion! That so awesome! Come on Kuukai-kun, Tadase-kun lets go!" Amu said grabbing hold of each of the boys wrists and pulled them along. Kuukai was able to grab his jacket before he was dragged away by the the excited pinkett. Tadase was smiling widely. After reaching the other side of the gym surely enough there was the old Guardians. Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and Nagi. Nagi told everyone his secret during the moving up ceremony. Everyone took the news fine. Amu was actually glad because she always had her best friend near her. With also resulted in Rima's crocodile tears and Amu getting spastic again.

"AMU-CHII!" Exclaimed Yaya as she attached herself to Amu in a bone crushing hug.

"Yaya... need...air...TO LIVE!" Amu gasped out. Yaya let of of Amu not wanting to kill her. Amu let out a huge sigh and she fell to the floor.

"Need held Amu-chan?" Nagi asked holding his hand out.

"Thanks Nagi" Amu replied taking the his hand lifting herself off the ground.

"Hello Joker, how are you?" Kairi asked pushing his glasses up. Kairi came back to the school to help out in the Royal Garden when Yaya was the only one left. Kairi had given up on Amu three years ago when she started dating Ikuto. Unforchantly it ended right before she started her second year in the middle school because Ikuto decided to go look for his father after he heard news that he was in Russia. Amu decided that they should end it and stay good friends since long distance relationships don't work out too well. they two are now like brother and sister, even though Ikuto still teased her even when he was on the other side of the world.

"I'm fine Inchou but I'm not a Guardian anymore, no need to call me Joker." Kairi just nodded his glasses reflecting light off them so you couldn't see his eyes. Amu just laughed nervously. Kairi could be weird and creepy at times.

"Amu. I'm thirsty, let's get drinks." Rima stated as she pulled Amu away and towards the drinks.

"Yaya wants cake! Wait for me Rima-tan!" Yaya said bouncing off after the two. Leaving the boys alone.

"So, Kairi how is the Royal Garden holding up." Tadase asked.

"Well all the seats are filled even the joker. Their accuracy at catching X-charas is eighty-fiver percent and purification is at seventy percent. Well that is if you compare it to Amu's and you guys. If not compared to you they would be at hundred percent." Kairi stated reading for a notebook that seamed to appear out of no where. "I'm going to put them thou some training so they can improve much more. Other than that the school had been running fine. And the Embryo is still in the safe hands of the Founding King."

Kuukai, Nagi, and Tadase just sweat-dropped. "You didn't have to be so formal about it." They said in unison.

"I take my work seriously." Kairi said pushing up his glasses creating another glare on them. The guys just fell anime style. The girls just then decided to come back.

"Uhhh, why are all of you on the ground?" Amu asked with two glasses in her hands.

The guys got up slowly still in pain from falling. "No reason at all Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"Oh. Well Kuukai-kun I brought you a drink since you must be thirsty." Amu said handing him a glass of punch. Kuukai muttered a thanks with a blushing face and took the punch.

"Is their one for me Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tadase-kun! Here you can have mine. I'll just go get a new one." Amu said handing him her glass.

"I'll go with you Amu-chan." Kuukai said. Walking off with Amu. Once they got there Amu filled her glass and turned towards Kuukai who was just standing there.

_Now or never Amu! You can do it. _"Kuukai-kun?" Amu said blushing

"Hm, what is it Am-chan?" _She looks so cute when she blushed like that!_

"I-I just wanted to say that-" Before she could finish Tadase came up to her.

"Amu-chan! Where have you been? You've been gone a long time and I was getting worried."

_Darn it, why now of all times Tadase. Why? _"Oh I'm sorry to have worried you Tadase-kun. I was just talking with Kuukai-kun."

"Ok, well let's head back to the other now shall we?"

"O-ok." Amu said wearily and followed Tadase back to the others. Kuukai just grumbled and tagged along after them.

When they got back Amu's hand was pulled by Yaya and onto the dance floor. "Come on Amu-chii! Lets dance!" The song was fairly fast and had a good beat to it. Amu and Yaya danced in the middle of the floor. As they were dancing the other where chatting about other things with Kuukai didn't hear a word of. He was to busy watching Amu dance out of the corner of his eyes.

They was she moved and flowed with the music was brilliant and the happiness she held upon her face was captivating. She looked like a goddess.

Unknown to Kuukai he was being watched by a certain ex-queen. Rima saw how Kuukai was watching Amu as if in a trance. Then a thought struck her. Kuukai must like Amu. She suddenly got an evil grin on her face. She pulled on Nagi's sleeve getting his attention. Nagi looked down at her and bent done to hear what she had to say. Well actually her was pulled down her the small girl. Once low enough Rima and whispered something in his ear. Nagi looked towards Kuukai then Amu and nodded. He slowly walked passed Kuukai and towards Amu. Making sure Kuukai saw him.

Nagi made his way thru the dancing teens towards Amu who had been abandoned by Yaya who spotted a new cake on the snake table. After making sure he was in the view of Kuukai he tapped Amu on the shoulder. Amu looked towards Nagi and smiled. "Amu-chan may I dance with you?" He asked politely as possible.

"Sure Nagi, I'd love to!" Amu then grabbed Nagi by the hand, catching him off guard, and spinning him in a 180 degree turn and let him go. He stumbled a bit but caught himself and regained his balance. He looked up to she a giggling Amu. She smiled and started dancing. Stepping to the right then left, forwards, back, spin, left, forwards, spin, back. Changing the patten every time or repeating it again. After a few minutes Nagi got the hold of how Amu was dancing. He started to dance similar to , right, back, forwards, spin, right, back, spin, forwards. The two moved in sync and flowed gracefully even with the speed and beat of the music. People backed away to give the two more room too dance. Some even stopped dancing just to watch the two.

Off to the side stood Kuukai watching with a feeling bubbling up inside of him. He watched as they flowed and moved together perfectly. Jealousy was boiling in him. The feeling of wanting to attack the young long violet haired boy. Just then something or someone pulling on his blazer sleeve. Kuukai looked around and saw Rima looking up at him.

"If you want her stop being lazy and go get her."

"W-what dose that me-" His question being cut off by being shoved by Rima towards the dance floor in their direction. It couth him off guard so he stumbled forwards. After regaining his balance he turned towards Rima but saw she was gone and talking to Kairi. She turned towards him and winked then turned back.

Standing there looking at her he decided to walk over to Amu. Walking up to Nagi he tapped him on the shoulder. Nagi looked towards him and smiled. Taking a step back knowing what exactly Kuukai was going to ask. Walking away Nagi walked over to Rima and gave her a high-five.

Kuukai danced his way toward Amu who had her eyes closed so when she was twirled she snapped them open to see not the violet haired best friend of hers but the red-brown haired soccer hero, Kuukai. Blushing all over she just flowed with the music and Kuukai twirled and spun her around to the music. Then the music switched out to a slow classic song. Amu and Kuukai stopped dancing and took a few steps away from each other to embarrassed to dance to the new music. People all around them got into couples and started dancing together. Kuukai and Amu stood in the middle of the dance floor looking at their feet blushing madly.

Amu didn't know what to do. Dance with Kuukai or run for the hills in embarrassment. Then she heard the sound of some one behind her. Turning around she saw Nagi. He has pushing his hands towards her and mouthing 'go go!" Nodding she mouthed 'thanks' and walked towards Kuukai.

As this was going on Kuukai felt another push on his back. Looking behind him he saw Rima desperately trying to shove him towards Amu. "What are you waiting for you big idiot! Make a move! Go go!" Rima grunted as she tried to push the boy who was clearly much taller than she was. Kuukai sighed and walked towards Amu. Unforchantly for Rima with Kuukai no longer there she fell to the floor with a thud but quickly got up and walked away disappearing into the crowed.

Kuukai and Amu walked up to each other and slowly took hands. Kuukai held Amu's hand gently in him and put his other around her waist pulling her up to him. Amu gently squeezed Kuukai hand and put her other on his shoulder. Slowly they swayed side to side, moving with the music. Both of their faces red.

_Come on Amu. This is your chance.. _Amu thought to herself. Looking up at Kuukai she became lost in his eyes. _Snap out of it girl. _"Kuukai-kun?"

Kuukai looked down at the lovely girl in his arms. "Yes Amu-chan?"

"I-I...I lo-" Amu's never got to finish because Kuukai turned away because someone tapped on his shoulder. It was of corse Tadase.

"May I cut in?" He asked with the sincerest smile.

"O-of corse. You don't mind do you Amu-chan?" Kuukai asked angered that Tadase cut in. Amu slowly shook her head.

"No not at all." Nodding Kuukai walked away and Tadase took over. In the same position Kuukai and Amu were in they started to dance.

After a few moments Tadase looked at Amu. "Amu-chan?"

"Y-yes Tadase-kun?"

"I-I really like you." He said and then kissed her.

Shocked Amu just stood there. Slowly she went into the kiss but then a though hit her. _This isn't Kuukai! _Pulling away turned her head from Tadase. "I-I can't. I'm sorry Tadase-kun but I don't like you anymore. When we were younger I always wanted to hear those words but y-your to late now." Amu choked out.

"Kuukai. It's Kuukai isn't it." Tadase said. Amu looked down and nodded her face red as ever. Tadase sighed and let go of Amu. "I had my guesses and I guess I was right. I'm sorry Amu-chan for forcing myself on you. Please forgive me."

Amu looked at Tadase and smiled. "Of corse I will Tadase-kun."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

The two just stood there until Tadase spoke up. "Well don't stand here. Go get him." Amu hugged Tadase and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She whispered a thanks and went off in look of Kuukai. Tadase just sighed and walked over to get a drink.

Amu came up to her friends but didn't see Kuukai. "Where's Kuukai-kun?" she asked.

"I think I saw him going by the flower garden a few moments ago. He seemed pretty upset." Nagi spoke.

"Thanks Nagi, I'm going to go check on him." Then she was off. Walking towards the flower garden she saw Kuukai sitting on a stone bench by the fountain. Slowly she approached him. "Kuukai-kun? Are you alright."

Snapping out of his though he looked towards Amu but then turned his back on her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Come on back inside, it's cold out here."

"No. Why don't you go back in and kiss Tadase again!" He said angered.

"W-what?!" Amu said walking towards Kuukai.

"I saw you two kissing when I left."

Amu at this point was sitting next to Kuukai, his back still to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He just pulled away. Sighing she tried to explain. "Tadase-kun kissed me. I was into it, only for a moment but then I realized something and pulled away."

"What did you realize?" Kuukai said. "That you two were still in the middle of the gym and should get a room?"

"No." Amu paused and took a deep breath. "I realized he wasn't...that he wasn't.....you. I realized that it wasn't you I was kissing."

Kuukai froze and tensed up. He words ran thru his head. _She realized she wasn't kissing ME?! _Kuukai turned to her refaced and nervous. "Really?" He asked leaning in.

"Really." Amu breath out leaning out. Now only millimeters away they kissed. Kuukai slowly wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and pulled her closer. Amu dug her hands into his hair, running them thru his soft locks. They were like that for a while. Neither kept time but it felt like eternity. After sometime they pulled way red faces from both the lack of air from the kiss and embarrassment.

"Kuukai-kun?" Amu asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you."

Smiling he kissed her again. "I love you too Amu-chan. Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled, nodded, and hugged him. "Shall we head back? Our friends are probably worrying by now."

"Yes, lets." The two linked hands and walked back inside to the party. Inside they told their friends the news and many sounds of congrats were heard. Tadase said he was happy as long and Amu was happy. Kairi congratulated them and pushed his glasses up again. Yaya cheered and grabbed hold of the two of them and hugged them till they almost fainted. Rima smiled and looked towards Nagi.

"Mission accomplished." She said with a small smile. Nagi looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes. I think so. Good job Rima-chan."Rima reddened and turned away with a huff.

"Still you seemed too comfortable dancing with Amu. She's with Kuukai-san now so don't try anything funny. I'm keeping an extra close eye on you now. " She said crossing her arms glaring at him.

Nagi laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "You do that."

The rest of the night was wonderful. Nothing went wrong. Besides Tadase being almost trampled by fans who wanted to dance with him, Yaya over eating cake, Kairi accidently poking his eye when he missed his glasses when pushing them up, and Nagi having to get ice for his foot because Rima stopped on it for suggesting he try to teach her how ball room dance. Every thing went fine and Kuukai and Amu could clearly say this was the best day of their lives.

**FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPPTER! This like took forever! Sorry if it seems rushed. I just wanted to finish this soon! Yes once again probably a few spelling and grammar mistakes but all in all I think this was pretty good. Poor Tadase. I fell bad for him. And yeah I put some Nagi/Rima in it even though I really don't like the pairing. I didn't mind putting it in since I put in some Nagi/Amu and a lot of you people like Nagi/Rima so I though I'd please the fans and add some in. Anyway how you like it? And please REVIEW! They make me want to write more! Also tell me a good pairing to write about.**

EXTRA! THE NEXT CHAPPTER WILL BE THE LONG AWAITED AMUTO CHAPTER! YAY!


	5. A Little Bit Of Fluff

**Welcome to the next chapter and celebrate the fact that it's.......AMUTO! Yay! I know this is an supper short chapter and I'm am really sorry. I had to come up with the plot myself and a lot of things have been going on in my life.**

Title: A Little Bit of Fluff  
Pairing: Amu/Ikuto, Amuto  
Rating: K  
Summary: Just a cute little fluffy one-shot between Amu and Ikuto.  


* * *

"I hate you." Said the pink haired girl named Amu Hinamori as she stared at the blue haired teenage cat boy in-front of her name Ikuto.

"Love you too sweetheart." Ikuto replied smirking.

"Your annoying."

"You so sweet."

"Get out."

"Make me."

"Fine." Amu stood up and tried to push Ikuto out of the room. "Your...to..heavy!.....How much...do you..eat!?"

Ikuto smirked and picked Amu up bridle style. "Dear Amu-chan I'm not fat. Your just weak."

Amu blushed until realization hit her. "I am not weak! That is one of the rudest things I have ever her-" Ikuto cut off Amu....with a kiss.

Leaning away Ikuto smirked at the blushing girl in his arms."What were you saying?"

Shaking her head Amu just pouted. "S-shut up!"

"Amu-chan?"

"Wha-what?"

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"N-no! Not with you!"

Ikuto put Amu down on her bed and placed his hands on either side of her as he slowly leaned closer to her. "You sure?" His voice coated with a silky smooth sound and his warm breath blowing against her face.

Amu looked away to hide her red face. Ikuto just smirked. "I thought so. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. Dress casually." And with that he hopped out the window.

Amu ran to her balcony and yelled at his retreating figure. "Hay! I didn't agree! You jerk!" When he was out of her view she crossed her arms and huffed. "Who does he think he is?" Amu sighed and walked back inside. "Oh well. Miki! I need an outfit for tonight please!"  


* * *

**END! Omg that was so short! I'm sorry but it was a quick little thing I came up with so I could up-date. I promise I'll make them longer next time. But you have to review and suggest ideas. I would love to hear them. Remember I'll take any pairing even yaoi, no yuri though and plot ideas are welcomed.  
FYI: Nagi/Rima is next but I need a plot idea fast! So please read and review! Also please check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	6. Unspoken Words

**I finally decided to up-date this story. This is, as promised, NagihikoxRima. I've actually come to generally like this pairing. Not as much as Tadamu and Amuto, but I do like it. This pairing was requested by **Gold'N'TurquiseTwistedInsanity** and I got this plot idea from **xxxUtauloverxxx**, so thank you both very much!**

**Title: Unspoken Words**

**Pairing: NagihikoxRima**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Now in her final year of High School Rima has come to terms with herself being in love with her friend Nagihiko. One problem, he's dating her best friend Amu. What is Rima going to do when her heart calls for Nagi, but doesn't want to hurt Amu?**

**I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! at all. It belongs completely to Peach-Pit. **

**...**

It was a cool Autumn morning and Mashiro Rima was slowly walking towards Seiyo High School. Her long golden blond hair blew behind her as she walked. She wore the typical black school uniform with her traditional white stockings, black Mary-Janes, and black bow headband. As she walked Rima thought of her long time friend Fujisaki Nagihiko. She had been denying herself that she held feelings towards the long purple haired ex-cross-dresser, but that ended somewhere before the end of their second year of High School. She had come to the fact that she was in love with him. There was just one thing in her way of telling him how she felt. Her best friend Hinamori Amu.

Amu and Rima had been best friends since Elementary School. Back then Amu had a confusing love triangle with Hotori Tadase and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Then Ikuto left to look for him father in far off countries and left Amu in Tadase's care. They quickly got together, but for some unknown reason they broke up towards the beginning of their second year of High School. The two were still good friends, but you could see that there were still a few kinks in their relationship.

The next Summer Rima had built up the courage to tell Nagihiko how she felt unfortunately Kami-sama was not looking upon her. When all the old Guardians decided to get together to hang out Nagihiko had an announcement to make. He and Amu had been going out for about a week. Everyone congratulated the happy couple, even Tadase. Rima was to say the least; shocked. None the less she put on a smile and congratulated the two as well.

It was now about four months since then and the thought of Nagihiko going out with Amu still had a pull on her heart. She was mad and jealous at Amu for going out with him, let alone not telling her for a whole week. Even so, she couldn't stay mad at Amu, she was Rima's best friend. Rima was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head around Rima blushed a light pink color. It was Nagihiko.

"Yo, Rima-chan." He said with his usual smile. "How are you? We haven't spoken in a while." That was true; Rima was in the Moon class while Nagihiko was in the Star class, with Amu.

Rima turned her head forwards and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "It has been. What's wrong with you? Too busy to visit your friends?" She started walking towards the school again.

Nagihiko laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he jogged to catch up to Rima. "Sorry about that. I've had basketball and dance practice." Nagihiko joined the basketball team when he entered the Middle School and had more free time since he wasn't part of the Guardians anymore. He also decided to continue his dance as well in which Temari disappeared a few days later and a little bit after Rhythm who disappeared a bit after he join the basketbsll team. "Add homework and dates with Amu and my plate is pretty full."

Rima lightly scowled. Of corse he had to tell her he was going on frequent dates with Amu. She knew that already because her girl time with Amu was cut in more half because of them. More than half! Rima scoffed. "Whatever."

"Nagi-kun! Rima-chan!" A girl voice called out. The two looked up to see Amu standing at the crosswalk a few yards in front of them and was waving her hands around. Tadase was standing a few feet away and smiled at them with a princely smile. "Over here." Nagihiko jogged to reach Amu and gave her a big hug with a small kiss on her cheek. Amu blushed lightly, but not as much as she did when she was younger. Rima's blood boiled, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and smiled then ran up to Amu.

"Hi Amu-chan. Do you want to hang out with me after school today?" Rima asked.

"Ah, sorry Rima-chan," Amu started as she scratched the side her her face. "Nagi-kun and I are going to take a walk after school and talk a bit. He's been pretty busy recently and this was his only free day for a while."

Rima's face saddened a bit. "Oh, OK."

Amu started panicking a bit, she hated it when Rima was sad. "Um, if it we don't stay out too long I'll call you right away and we can also hang out all day tomorrow since it's Saturday. I promise." Rima smiled a bit and nodded. The light to cross turned green and the four of them walked across the road to the school grounds.

The school day went relatively quickly for Rima. Nothing really happened. Soon before she knew it the end of the school day had come and everyone was leaving. After Rima finished her class job of reorganized the bookshelf in the back of the class room she gathered her things and headed towards the front of the school. Rima was allowed to walk home from school after some talking with her parents and some conditions. Rima had to go home right away unless she called to inform them of any last minute plans and she had to carry a bottle of pepper spray with her.

As Rima walked home she hear the sound of some people walking just a bit up ahead. Jumping behind some trees Rima peaked around to see who it was a was shocked to see it was Amu and Nagihiko. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Amu's face was nervous and red. Then before Rima new it Nagihiko leaned forwards and kissed Amu; right on the lips. Rima dropped her bag in shock, but it went unnoticed by the kissing duo. Rima wanted to scream and run, but her feet were glued to the ground and her voice was dry. She just stood there from behind the tree and watched.

Then just as quickly as Nagihiko started it Amu ended it. She put her hands on him and pushed him away shaking her head. Rima noticed that it was red and she seemed a bit upset. Amu said something that Rima again couldn't hear. Nagihiko replied back a bit flustered. The two continued talking for a moment before the two were silent and still. Nagihiko looked at Amu then spoke something softly and held up a pinky. Amu nodded and locked pinkies with him before giving him a quick hug. Then Amu said something which seemed to shock Nagihiko and then started walking in the direction away from Rima.

Nagihiko shook off his shocked face them sighed heavily and started walking towards where Rima was hiding. Rima started to panic. She quickly gathered her stuff, but the pepper spray rolled out of her bag. Rima made a reach for it though she lost her balance and fell right into the path of Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked. "W-what are you-" Before he could finish Rima made a run for it away from Nagihiko. "Rima-chan! Wait!" Then the sound of feet following her reached her ears. Rima continued running for a minute or two before strong hand grabbed her shoulder again stopping her in her tracks. Turning her head Rima saw Nagihiko panting and gasping for breath. "F-finally caught up to you." He took a few deep breaths of air then straightened up. "I guess what they say about small people being fast was true."

Rima blushed and turned her head away. "I-if that's all you have to say to me then I'm going."

"Wait, this is yours." Rima turned back to Nagihiko to see her bottle of pepper spray in his hand. "I don't think you're parents would be very happy if you lost this." Rima just looked at the pepper spray then at Nagihiko who smiled. Blushing Rima snatched the bottle back and shoved it in her bag, turned around, and was still blushing. "Did you see me and Amu-chan?" Rima didn't answer, but Nagihiko saw her slightly nod her head. He left out a sigh. "Come on, lets go get some ice cream." Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand wand started pulling her towards the park where an ice cream vender would surely be. Rima was blushing like elementary school Amu.

Once the two got some ice cream, vanilla for both of them, they sat on a bench by the trees and away from most of the occupants of the park. It was quiet, too quiet, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Rima just sat there with her small cup of ice cream and stared at it as Nagi sat next to her and slowly was eating his ice cream cone. After a few minutes Rima built up the courage to speak.

"I-I saw you two." She began. Nagihiko looked towards Rima as she talked, but she she had her head down and was staring at her now melting ice cream. "I saw you two, b-but I couldn't hear anything. I was t-too far away. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"But, I spied on you and Amu-chan as you two k-ki-" Rima couldn't bring herself to saw the word 'kissed'. The thought of it was a bit too painful for her.

"It's alright. Amu-chan and I, " Nagi said as his voice got noticeably softer. "We, no, she broke up with me."

Rima snapped her head up towards Nagihiko. Had she heard right? Amu broke up with Nagihiko. Two seemed happy that morning. What happened. Not that she wasn't happy that Nagihiko was single again, but Amu and Nagihiko were still her friends. She liked it when they were happy.

"We were just walking and talking a bit enjoying ourselves. Then Amu-chan said that she felt bad because she was dating me. She said that someone else out there deserved me more than she did. I tried to convincer her other wise by, well you know." Nagihiko was referring to the kiss. "Though it didn't change much. Amu-chan said that she loved me, but it was more of a love for a brother than a boyfriend. We argued a bit about it until she told me that, that," Nagihiko at this point went silent.

"W-what did Amu-chan say?" Rima quietly asked.

"She said she fell in love with Hotori-kun again and that they had decided to get back together."

Rima was shocked, but not too much. She had a feeling that the pink haired girl still had some feelings towards the former King and vise-versa. Rima was mad that Amu decided to date Nagihiko even though she was probably aware of these feelings. Though, if Rima remembered correctly Nagihiko asked her out and Amu was a bit too nice to deny a friend and she was still a bit shaky and over nervous about relationships. "I'm sorry Nagi." Rima spoke quietly.

Nagi turned his head towards Rima and stared at her wide eyed. Rima gave him an annoyed look that clearly said 'What?'. "T-that was first time you've ever called me Nagi. It's always Fujisaki-san or Nagihiko-san. You've never called me Nagi before."

Rima blushed at her slip up and turned back to her ice cream and quickly shoved some in her mouth. "It was an accident. Don't think of anything of it." She mumbled as she continued shoving ice cream in her mouth.

Nagihiko smiled, "I liked it. Can you continue calling me Nagi?"

Rima's face turned a few shades darker, but answered in a low muffled voice, "W-whatever."

Nagihiko smiled again and the two continued to eat their ice cremes. A few minutes later a rigging sound was heard. Rima quickly pulled her cell phone out of her bag. "Darn it. I forgot to call Mama." Rima answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello? Mama?...No I'm perfectly fine. I just ran into Fuji- I mean Nagi and we decide to get some ice cream... I'm sorry. I'll remember next time... Yes I'm on my way home now." Rima hung her phone up and put it back in her bag then stood up. "That was Mama. I need to go home now."

Nagihiko stood up as well and he threw out their remaining ice cream seeing as neither of them were going to finish them. "Alright. I'll walk you home. Give you extra protection."

Rima puffed out her cheeks, but was none the less happy that Nagihiko was going to walk her home. "F-fine. Do what you want."

"Right, now," Nagihiko held his hand out for Rima to take. "Shall we go Princess?"

Rima blushed and turned her head away. "Idiot." she said, Nagihiko just laughed and took Rima's hand and they started walking towards the direction on Rima's house.

After a bit of walking Rima decided to ask a question that had been inching her to ask. "Fuji- I mean Nagi," Nagihiko gave Rima a look to show her that she had his full attention. "W-what did Amu-chan say after she told you she was in love with Hotori-san again and that they were going to get back together?"

Nagihiko was quiet for a minute then spoke, "She said she couldn't date me when she was in love with Hotori-kun and that they were going to get back together. So that was the end." Nagihiko fell silent for a bit, then smiled and cheered up a bit. "I asked her if we could still be friends. She agreed fully and we pinky promised to still be friends. Then we went our separate ways." Rima a silent and just gave Nagihiko's hand a tight squeeze. About fifteen minutes later the two had nearly reached Rima's house. Then Rima stopped walking jerking Nagihiko back a bit.

"What's the matter Rima?" Nagihiko asked.

"Are you sad that Amu-chan broke up with you?" Rima asked quietly.

"Well I am a bit upset, but over all," Nagihiko paused at looked towards the sky that was now nearly completely dark out. The stars were coming out and the street lights had turned on, one was right about there heads lighting themselves up on the dark street. "I'm not that sad. I realize now that I loved Amu-chan like a sister rather than a girlfriend just like how she loved me as a brother rather then a boyfriend. I just didn't know it myself yet." Nagihiko took a sideways glance at Rima and gave a small grin. "Anyway Amu-chan told me something interesting too before she left."

Rima looked up to see Nagihiko staring directly at her with a grin on his face. "W-what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Amu-chan just said that someone I know is in love with me." Rima's face flushed deep red. "She said she was a blond and that's about it." If possible Rima's face blushed even darker. "Maybe it's Fiyumi-san in my class. She's rather nice and sweet." Nagihiko said with a sly smile. Rima's body started shaking in a bit of anger. "She's really cute too."

That was it. Rima's snapped. She pulled her hand from Nagihiko and grabbed onto his school jacket's collar. Then with one quick motion she pulled Nagihiko the down and crashed her lips upon his. Rima's face was a crimson red by this point and she had her eyes forcefully closed. Nagihiko just stared at Rima, or what he could see of her. Rima's hair blocked most of his vision. As quickly as Rima started the kiss she ended it. She quickly tried to walk away from Nagihiko, but the purple haired boy was too fast and grabbed Rima by the writs and pulled her back into his chest and hugged her tightly.

Rima blushed again, her face was going to become permanently red if she continued blushing. "W-what!" She stammered out, "Let me go Nagi!" Rima tried to struggle out of his arms though Nagihiko just hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"W-what?"

"I shouldn't had teased you." Nagihiko leaned back a bit and stared Rima in the eyes. "I know it was you all along. Forgive me."

Rima turned her head away again. "F-fine."

"That's my Rima-chan."

"Y-your R-rima-chan! What do you mea-" Rima was silenced when Nagihiko placed his own lips on hers. Unlike the other kiss this one was soft and passionate not quick and harsh. Rima was shocked at the movement, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. She then slowly snuck her arms around Nagihiko's torso and pulled him in closer. Nagihiko had bent down a bit so it would be easier for Rima since there was still a large height different between them. Rima then stood high on her toes to deepen the kiss and Nagihiko obliged by leaning in deeper. The two stayed there in each other's embrace and softly kissed. The kiss was soft, passionate, and seemed to last forever just as the love the two shared for each other was. Through the kiss the unspoken though clearly known words were spoken between the two.

_I love you._

**...**

**There finished! I hope you like it **xxxUtauloverxxx** and **Gold'N'TurquiseTwistedInsanity** my shoulder is killing me! lol Well I think it could have been better, but that what a lot of authors think about their work. So you tell me what you think! Please! I need reviews or I'll get depressed again and won't update in forever! So if you want more please review! I will do yaoi and normal pairings. I will also do stories for the Charas, but not CharaxHuman, that's wrong on so many levels. So leave pairings requests and plot suggestions! Please and thank you!  
Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes and typos.**

**FYI: The next pairing is a very much asked for Kuutau! (KuukaixUtau) Plot ideas please!**


End file.
